chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Lost Years: Daizeth the False God The oldest texts date back years before the arrival of the Paladin. According to tablets, before mankind worshiped the Gods, mankind worshiped dragons that ruled over all lands and seas. It was believed that the dragons were many and that even the dragons had their own monarchy system. The largest and most powerful dragon, Daizeth was said to have the power to control the free will of all of the dragons. Many believe that it was telepathic power, many believe that Daizeth was actually a divine being, but many treasure hunters and recent scholars believe that it was a magical gem called the "Dragon's Heart." Regardless of what had the power to control the dragons, many people would seek out the Dragon God and pray to him in hopes of receiving his blessings. Humans, Elves, Orcs and Gnomes were the first of the races to pray to the dragons and in return, they were given knowledge of the arcane arts. Back then, it was believed that arcane magic was holy and gifts of the mighty dragons. The Dwarves started to hollow out mountains, trying to avoid the dragons, while the Halflings were rejected in the eyes of the dragons. Unlike gnomes, the halflings did not have an affinity towards magic and were deemed unworthy by the dragons. Many scholars believe that this early discrimination of Halflings is what made the world start to view them as less than equals, for even gnomes are valued and respected in the modern day. It is unsure how long Daizeth ruled for but eventually, he developed a god complex and devalued mankind, more so than he did before. Daizeth was consumed by his greed and his pride. He sent out his dragons to gather as much riches as they could gather and bring it to him. Countless lives were lost and mankind went into hiding. As such, Daizeth became the first demon in Eulea, as his heart was consumed by his malice. Year 1: Paladin Galaine The earliest of recorded years starts with the legend of Paladin Galaine, Eulea's first and only Paladin. Little is known about Galaine's early life, only that he lived a modest life and fought against the dragons to save his family and community, even before he was appointed. Orobus, the god of the sun, chose Galaine to be his hand and strike divine punishment upon Daizeth. Galaine was given the Blade of Eternal Sunlgiht, the weapon of the Paladin and accepted his holy quest. There are many stories about Paladin Galaine, some claimed he fought an army of trolls each day until he found Daizeth, some say he used his bare hands to kill dragons, others say say he lead an army of the faithful. Regardless, each of these stories have two things in common, Galiane's companion, Herod a Dragon Priest who aided him on his journey and that Daizeth was killed in Mystic Lands. The verses of the legends of Gaiaine vary but all share the same ending. Galaine's journey ends when he and Herod entered the lair of Daizeth where the final battle was fought. Galaine with the powers of the Blade of Eternal Sunlight and the aid of Herod's arcane magic, defeated and killed Daizeth. On the night of Daizeth's defeat, five comets flew through the skies of Eulea, in each direction, signalling the end of the battle. Galaine gave his life to save the people of Eulea and the Blade of Eternal Sunlight disappeared. Herod returned delivering the tragic bad new and then exiled himself, ashamed that he could not save his dear friend or return the gift of Orobus, the Blade of Eternal Sunlight, to the people of Eulea. The legends of Galaine are favorites among the people of Odianica and the natives of Aiwrin (who believed that Galaine was also a native Aiwrinian), even though each story is different. Many scholars today research the legends of Galaine and seek to learn who Galiane and Herod were and what happened during the final battle against Daizeth. However, the most enthusiastic people believe that Daizeth's treasure and the "Dragon's Heart" still rest somewhere, waiting for someone to claim it. The rumors spread and the treasure was given the name "Dragon's Hoard," concluding with many pirates, adventurers and even treasure hunters set out to find the legendary Dragon's Hoard. Even kings sought out the treasure and sent many knights to seek out this treasure but everyone always returned empty handed. As such, many people believe that the treasure simply does not exist but there are a few who still believe that the Dragon's Hoard is real. Year 1: Dawn of Civilization With the dragons disappearing and the fall of both Paladin Galaine and Daizeth, the races of Eulea started to form their own communities and clans. The world was harsh, especially for the simple people back then so many tight clans were formed to protect themselves and aid in each other's survival. Without Daizeth, the people started to reach out to the Gods and the Church of the Sacred Sixteen, and the people's faith in the gods were formed. Hundreds and thousands of clans were formed with their own territories, and were at constant war with each other for resources, beliefs and territory. During this evolution of civilization, the elves divided themselves. The alabaster skinned pale elves created their own clans and wanted to compete with the Human and Dwarvish clans, while the copper and red skinned elves chose to create their own tribes and hide themselves from the violence, as such the elves divided themselves as the High Elves (Due to their ideas of elvish superiority) and the Wood Elves (Due to running away from the violence into the forests.). The High Elves created their own practice of warfare that combined Draconic magic and swordplay. In contrast, the Wood Elves called out to the forests and were answered by Nymphs. The nymphs shared their knowledge of the Fey and their Druidic arts. However there is no proof that Nymphs exist, only rumors and Wood Elf beliefs, but the Fey have been proven to exist along with their queen, the Titania. To the north of Odianica, the dwarves continued to hollow out the mountains and build their own cities. Instead of fighting with the humans and elves to the south, the dwarves fought with each other for control of the mountains. At the base of the mountains, the gnomes watched the dwarves fighting and instead of fight each other, the gnomes who were few in number created their own clan and elected leaders and decided to mimic the dwarves and create tunnels underground hidden in the taigas of the north. Modern scholars believe that the reason the gnomes are so technologically advanced is because instead of focusing their talents in conquest, they created their own democratic society and focused on creating tools to aid in their survival which developed into their love of technology. In the middle of the warring clans, the halflings followed the ideas of the gnomes and decided to form their own large community. However, unlike the gnomes, the halflings had no knowledge of magic and unlike the their other neighboring races, the halflings were not good at fighting. So the halflings decided to wander the lands, becoming indentured servants of the superior races. The halflings became farmers and ranchers and gave tribute to the other races in exchange for their own survival. The other races saw this as pitiful but the halflings were thankful that they were at least out of the fighting. Year 1: God's Tree and the Warring States Era of Yan'lu In Yan'lu, the people were experience a Warring States Era, much similar like the clans in Odianica. However the nations were quickly established when a meteor crashed in the center of the continent. Everyone stopped and investigated but as the clans traveled to the site, they were repelled by a powerful barrier at the edge of the forest where the meteor fell. Then a colossal tree grew up to the heavens in only a few minutes. From the tree, many spiritual creatures came forth to end the fighting. The nations then became formerly formed and territories divided, but not all nations ended their fighting, Yueguo and Chengoli still continued their Warring States period within their own borders as they decided a monarch. The forest with the magical tree was named the Kami no Kuni (God's Forest) and the Kaminoki (God's Tree) became a sacred site for all of the nations of Yan'lu Year 5: Formation of Khevia and Vladimir Von Drach Shortly after the Odianican clans were becoming more adjusted to their new lifestyle, one clan was starting to arise on top. The clan belonging to the Drach family, lead by Johan Von Drach and his younger brother Vladimir Von Drach started to invent modern day war tactics. People had access to steel weapons but their style of warfare was simple. Johan Von Drach used his charisma to sway rival clansmen to abandon their leader Vladimir Von Drach used intellect plan destroy rival clans from the inside out. Without the use of an army, the brothers claimed a large portion of land in surrounded by the mountains, creating the small pseudo nation known today as Khevia. The early success taught the world that an army is not needed to conquer, only tactics and wit, as seen with the Drach brothers. However the story of the Drach brothers does not end with a happy tale. After the Drach brother's conquest, Johan and Vladimir designed Odianica's oldest castle, Castelul Drach. Johan was appointed the Count of Castelul Drach while Vladimir became his brother's adviser. However, according to the stories, Vladimir fell in love with a peasant woman named Chistiane. Her beauty was otherworldly, and many men sought her hand. Clan leaders from around the mountains would come and offer her riches to be their wife but Christiane rejected them all. Even Vladimir would come down from the castle to visit the famous beauty. However, Johan also noticed Christiane and proceed to woo her. Christiane fell in love with Johan and Vladimir became engulfed by his own jealousy. Tirelessly, Vladimir experimented and researched black magic, hoping for a solution. No one knows for sure what happened to Vladimir but what is known is that Vladimir went through a metamorphosis that night before his brother's wedding. On the day of the wedding, Vladimir arrived with a pack of blood thirsty hell hounds. Vladiir had become the second demon in Eulea and the first of the vampires. Johan begged his brother for mercy and forgiveness but Vladimir ordered his hounds to eat his brother alive. After Johan's death, Vladimir told Christiane that she would become his countess but Christiane ran away and threw herself off a cliff. As such, Vladimir returned to his castle, drowning in his own despair and became the Count of Castelul Drach. Little else is known about Vladimir, but he never ages nor does he ever leave his castle in Khevia. Year 7: Azreal's Rebellion Up in the mystical city of Hothya, the city of angels, trouble was stirring. The mythical hyrfris had established themselves and aiding mankind in their enlightenment. The Hyfris had written the sacred text known as the Celestial Bible. The text taught the teachings all all sixteen gods and goddesses but mainly Orobus and Redina's teachings. Also, the Hyfris taught mankind a new form of magic, holy magic. According the the Celestial Bible, the Hyfris were created ti aid mankind and to bow before them. However one angel, the leader of the Hyfris, Azreal refused to bow down before mankind. Azreal questioned Orobus and asked "Why must I, a being of greatness and purity serve a creature that is sinful and stupid?" Orobus told Azreal that he was being too arrogant to question his orders and that he was too foolish to understand the beauty and power of mankind. In response, Azreal pulled out his bow and fired an arrow towards Orobus and shouted "You wish for us to serve lesser beings to cover for your mistake and have us pretend like you know what you are doing you foolish god!" Immediately afterwards, Azreal was banished to the world of man so that he may learn humility. However, instead of becoming more humble, Azreal became more arrogant and gathered my follows of the the Hothya race who were loyal to Azreal and who believed in his values. Azreal and his followers would start to assert themselves as the true rulers of mankind and then Luficer took a new form. He knew of the power that transformed Daizeth and Vladimir Von Drach and tapped into that dark power to turn himself into Azreal the Fallen Angel, the third demon god. Those who followed Azreal took similar forms and became the first of the Legna. Azreal and his followers corrupted a large piece of land in Aiwrin and establish the nation Esidarap, a land of corruption and unholiness. The army of legnas did not attack, instead they started to prepare for something horrible in the near future. Year 51: Modred's Campaign and the formation of the Ten Kingdoms. Shortly after the rise of Khevia, another man followed in the footsteps of the Drach brothers. Artorius Mordred, a clan patriarch, used his skills of negotiation and went to the neighboring clans and united them under one banner. Modred sought the help of ten larger clans, one of them being a dwarf clan and another being a high elf clan. Together, Mordred and the armies of his ten clans conquered Odianica, with the exception of Khevia which was surrounded by mountains (Khevia's best natural defense). After Odianica was conquered, Mordred divided Odianca into ten states and assigned them to each family who aided in his campaign, the dwarves were promised the dwarven mountain in the north and the elves were promised the forests to the west, while the other eight human families were given what was left. Mordred had control of all ten territories but had one city all to himself, his slaves had created a massive city named Artorianople, in present day Elidia. There, Mordred would rule with an iron fist. All of his enemies were brought to him and those who did not kneel were killed. As time progressed, Mordred's arrogance and vanity became hubris and narcissism. He wanted more, and more, even though he had all of Odianica. During his reign, Mordred ordered the extinction of the Halfling race, which put many halflings to the sword and the rest into hiding. After he believed extinction of halflings, Mordred then passed stricter laws on the peasantry, all of the boys would be drafted into the military at young ages and women would bed with Mordred before their wedding day, in addition to harsh labor laws. Lastly, Mordred would have both peasants and lords perform torturous ceremonies practiced on each other to test their loyalty. As such, King Artorius Mordred was title the King of Tyrants. Much like Daizeth, Vladimir and Azreal, Mordred's body took the form of his heart. Mordred transformed into a powerful demon which strength unlike any had seen at the time. He then became the fourth demon god Xarsuhr, the King of Tyrants. Year 55: Lunar Seraph and the Twilight War With the world reverting back to tyrannical rule, the people of Odianica hid in fear from the King of Tyrants. However that was the least of their worries for Azreal arrived with his army of legnas and swarmed the lands, collecting people from all races. If that wasn't bad enough, Vladimir Von Drach was seen leading the armies along with his own small army of vampires. With the combined efforts of Vladimir Von Drach, Azreal and Xarsuhr, Odianica nearly fell. However, instead of controlling Odianica, the demonic army gathered people from all races and corrupted them to create a new race of beings. Humans and Orcs became Ghouls, Elves became Drow, Dwarves became Deugar, Halflings and Gnomes became Ghasts, Giants became Ogres, Spirits became Wraiths and even mysterious female creatures (believed to be nymphs) became Gorgons. As their army increased, the legnas chanted about the return of Daizeth. Odianica was the first to fall into panic and fear. People prayed for the Paladin to return but instead, five more demon gods rose, Zervious the Apocalyptic Titan, Jaelith the Mother of Sin, Bealrahn the Plague Lich, Melrek the Mad Clown and Sameroch the Feral Vengeance. With this, the nine demons became the Daemonium Deus. Seeing no hope, the people fell into despair but one woman was able to rise to power. Saint Yessenia, a nun of the church prayed for power and was answered. A divine staff was given to her by the mother goddess Redina and appointed Saint Yessenia as the Congregater. The purpose of the Congregater was to unite the people under one order and fight against the Corrupted Armies.. With the divine magic o the staff, Yessenia restored hope into the people. No one truly understood the powers of the staff, only that it would speak to Saint Yessenia and such the staff was named the Lunar Seraph. Saint Yessenia traveled the lands of Odianica, Muya and Yan'lu and created a massive army to fight against the demonic and corrupted hordes. The battles were long and hard but the war ended with Saint Yessenia along with the Esraikir a race of albino skin mystics, casting a ritual that banished Azreal, Xarsuhr, Zervious, Jaelith, Bealrahn, Melrek and Sameroch into the pits of hell. Vladimir was able to escape back into Khevia but the effects of the ritual drained his demonic powers. The corrupted races retreated below the surface of Odianica into another underground world called the Underworld. With this, the Twilight Wars were won by the alliances of Odianica, Muya and Yan'lu. After the war was won, the Esraikir believed that the Lunar Seraph needed to be locked away and protected for when the time comes again. The powers of the Lunar Seraph were still a mystery but Yessenia trusted the Esraikir and gave them the Lunar Seraph. The divine staff was never seen again. Year 60: Founding of the Templar Knights and the Dawnblade With the disappearance of both the Blade of Eternal Sunlight and the Lunar Seraph, the Church of the Sacred Sixteen needed to find a way to save the people of Odianican people. After the Ten Kingdoms of Odianica were settled, each king looked to the church and asked for a solution for any future problem with the Underworld. The church gathered and created a system of leadership and established that the kingdoms would have no power over the church. A pope was selected and would be elected by the cardinals and the pope would carry out his duties until his death or impeached if he proves himself to be unworthy of being the pope. The church tried to create a system that would compliment the gods but not insult, but needed to find a way to equally represent both Orobus and Redina. To represent Redina, a Hallowed Mother would be chosen by the cardinals as well and she would marry the pope like the marriage of Orobus and Redina and together, they would chose the fourteen cardinals to represent the other fourteen deities. After a political system was set, the pope created a small army to represent the church. This small army would then be called the Knights Templar and the kingdoms of Odianica would send some of their best knights to become Templars. The purpose of the Knights Templar would be to imitate Paladin Galaine in his powers, protect the church and to go on holy quests such as protecting the people from the Legna and creatures of the Underworld. The Knights Templar would then be lead by a Supreme Commander, to lead the knights on their holy purpose. Even with the arrival of the Knight's Templar, the people still felt threatened by the vampires of Khevia, the wolfkin tribes, goblins and other monstrosities that exists in Odianca. So the Pope created another faction known as the Dawnblade. The Dawnblade Inquisition would act individually of the church and serve the common man by slaying monstrosities that would endanger the common man. The largest difference between the Dawnblade and the Templar would that peasants could enter the Dawnblade and become an inquisitor. When fully established, the Dawnblade would pick their own leader, the High Inquisitor, and create its own forts and trained their own soldiers. With the establishment of the Pope, Hallowed Mother, Cardinals, Templar Knights and the Dawnblade, the church became a powerful independent force in Odianca. Year 61: Cleansing of Odianica With the Kingdoms and Church fully set up, one problem still remained in Odianica, the Giants and Trolls of Odianica. People knew they could not control a race of men becoming demonic but Zervious was no human but a Giant. So the people of Odianica made a temporary alliance and gathered all of the Troll and Giant clans and exiled them north of Wiudun in a area known as the Savage Lands. Immediately afterwards, a massive wall made out iron was formed to be the barrier between the races of Odianica and the Trolls and Giants. The Giants were exiled for fear of another Zervious arising but the Trolls were banished due to their ugliness and nothing more. The Great Iron Wall still stands and the Giants and Trolls are all trapped behind the wall. Many have tried to escaped but those who try to escape have all been killed. Year 77: Calling of the Turorck Year 900: Aiwrin and the Holy Lands With the new and improved galleon and frigate models, sailing for long distances became much easier. Many sailors set out to see what is beyond the oceans, searching for new discoveries and answers to religious questions, like "Where is the ruins of Daizeth's liar? Where are the Hyfris of legends? Where is the Blade of Eternal Sunlight and Where is the Dragon's Hoard?" Many sailors set out to find the answers to these questions. With the Celestial Bible, scholars were able to match the star charts to the hints in the Bible. The sailors set out and found a new world filled with beautiful forests and red skinned natives. According to the Celestial Bible, the Hyfris reign over a land across the ocean where trees walk on two legs, where men and horse are a single being and where tiny winged men fly freely, leaving behind a glowing powder emanating from their wings. The sailors from Odianica reported this to their kings and the church and by orders of the pope, the kingdoms sent many ships to colonize the lands of Aiwrin. When the settlers arrived in large numbers, the pope demanded that settlers build a large city that would become the center of religion as instructed in the Celestial Bible. This was a proud and historic moment for the people of Odianica but a tragic story for the natives of Aiwrin. Many natives were killed on sight and died of foreign diseases. To the settlers, the natives were heathens and their red skinned made many people question if the natives were demonic. After all, Esidarap, the tainted land of Azreal is in Aiwrin. After a collaboration of the settlers (With the exception of Elidia, who disapproved of fighting the natives and left the project) of different kingdoms and wars with the natives, the settlers discovered one of Eulea's Wonders, a city made out of pure white stone and has sixteen large bells, one each representing a god. No one knows who built the city though it is believed that the Hyfris built it for mankind to be closer to the gods, and thus White Bell City was discovered. The city would be the center of of religion and where anyone, regardless of nationality, could come on pilgrimage and live a new life in the new world. Oddly enough, people forget eventually forgot their original goal of finding the Hyfris who to this day remain a mystery. Year 901: Colonialism With the discovery of Aiwrin and White Bell City, the Aswain, Driamos, Borule, Vale and Tavalone sent out more explorers to discover what else is beyond the ocean. The Aswainians were the first to discover and archipelago that became the modern day Free Islands and claimed it as their territory. Driamos, Vale, Borule and Tavalone discovered the continent of Ewari. Most of the explorers who traveled to Ewari died or went missing in action. Those who returned told stories about dark skinned humans and beast-like races. The explores told terrifying stories about humanoids who resembled bulls, lizards, hawks and cats. By the time the Aswainians got caught up, they were already aware the savage races and planned accordingly. When the Aswainians arrived with the help of the Driamossans, they captured and killed many beast-like humanoids and took their children and sold them as slaves (considering that the adults were too savage to be tamed.). Waintown was the first settlement established in Ewari and is currently under the control of Aswain. Much of Ewari today remains to be unexplored. Year 992: Free Islands Independence As Aswianian Influence began to deepen into the Free Islands, one man with the aid of ten other pirate ships decided to conquer the Free Islands for his own. Aldrich Jaymes, a pirate meet with ten other pirates and some of the locals of the Free Islands and invented cannons. The Aswainian navy was large but their ships not as well armed as the pirates of the Free Islands. While they did have cannons, they were the first model as still not reliable. Aldrich Jaymes and the ten other pirates fought off the Aswainian Navy with the newer model of cannons and removed all Aswainian influence from the islands and gave the new country the name Free Islands. The people of the Free Islands see Aldrich Jaymes and his "Pirate Lords" as heroes and to this day still rule the Free Islands. Year 995: Aswainian War of Aggression The elves of Arvelune have never been on good terms with the humans, even after the Twilight Wars. South of the Arvelune border, Aswain lies in wait, always prepared for an elvish invasion, and the prepare for an invasion of their own. However, one day, the humans of Aswain infiltrated Arvelune. No one knows how they entered but it is believed that there was a traitor among the high elves. Aswain lead their army into battle and King Lutharius Aluneson, the king of the Elves lead his people into battle but was defeated. The king died in battle, even though his forces outnumbered the Aswainians 3 to 1. For ten years, the humans of Aswain had control over Arvelune, although Cealene Alunson, the widowed queen was still the ruler with her son Killeo Alunson, Lutharius's only child. However, humans tried to assassinate the the queen and the queen's brother, former adviser Taliesin Galranthyr saved his sister's life but he failed to save the life of King Killeo Alunson. Galranthyr lead an assault on the humans and forced them out of the lands, becoming a hero to the elves. King Taliesin Galranthyr is the current king due to the death of King Killeo Alunson and the dethroned Cealene Alunson. However, rumors have it that Killeo is not buried with his father in the royal elvish tombs. Year 998: Fall of the North Star The North Star, a famous guild of abolitionists attempted to attack and free the slaves from Castle Relon of Enoch, Relondor. This was to be the biggest fight of the North Stars but when they attacked, God King Relon had already prepared a counter attack, knowing that the abolitionists were coming. Nearly all of the members of the North Star were annihilated and a few slaves were stolen but the North Star was disbanded after the traumatizing battle. Year 1015: Present Year: the Mystic Lands A world has been discovered by the Aswainians and explorers are desperate to travel there. However there has been little luck as whenever a ship enters, a storm swallows their ship. Some reports say that a dragon was seen flying in the distance. Until it explored, people are referring to it as the Mystic Lands. Year 1015: Present Year: Fall of Kayahara In Kayahara, the capital city of Taiyokuni, Yan'lu, demons have attacked and destroyed the city. A once proud city is now half destroyed and many lives were lost as demons rained from the sky and rampaged throughout the town. The Taiyokunese military, including it's mighty samurai warriors were able to save many lives. Unfortunately, Emperor Kawasaki Shinsato's child, Princess Kawasaki Kiyomi and Princes Kawasaki Renjiro disappeared along with with General Saikuro Teiji's son, Samurai Saikuro Ryuuji. In addition, the Shiroyasha has also vanished. The people of Taiyokuni place all blame on the Shiroyasha for the destruction of the city, countless lives that were lost and the for the disappearance of the emperor's children. Year 1015: Present Year: Disappearance of Princess Kaliyah and the Driamosson-Eldian War In Vesuna, the capital of Driamos, the youngest daughter of the Driamossan royal family, Princess Kaliyah Vealron performed her famous dance and song for all ten kings of Odianica (First in hundreds of years having all ten kings present to sit down and come together peacefully). The purpose of the dance was to display Kaliyah and arrange a political marriage. Many kings attempted to bargain with the Bronze King but the winner was God King Relon. God King Relon was to be promised Kaliyah's hand in marriage but Kaliyah disappeared the same night as her engagement. Evidence show that it was Driamos's rival nation, Elidia who kidnapped the Diamond of Driamos. In relational, an banner of soldiers was sent to retrieve Kaliyah and an Elidian village was burned, killing all of the citizens. This act of violence made Elidia declare war on Driamos and the people believe that this will be the final conflict between the two nations.